


Just don't let me go

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В самолете Стив решает не упускать свой последний шанс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just don't let me go

Стив, не отрываясь, смотрел вперед, сквозь стекло, слушая лишь рев мотора. В его голове было пусто, хотя ему казалось, что все это время он ждал лишь этого момента. Так много дней сожаления, так много дней вины за то, что не прыгнул следом. Почему не прыгнул? Так много лет спустя это казалось Стиву самым правильным решением. К черту поезд, к черту этого доктора, к черту все, он зря умирал, он зря терял Баки. Это все было зря, так какая разница, упал бы он в пропасть или нет для этого чертового мира?

Стив потер лоб. Самолет летел на автопилоте, не требуя его участия. Столько дней слов, которые он хотел произнести, столько скрытой боли, а теперь он не может даже позвать его по имени. Здесь никого нет, и можно быть самим собой, но Стив словно снова худой неуверенный в себе мальчик. Он все еще им был, можно не обманывать себя, его неуверенность в себе до сих пор жива. Его благодарность к Баки жива. Все, что было до этого чертового поезда, живо в его воспоминаниях в самых ярких красках. Он наконец с болью взглянул на Баки. Но длинные волосы друга закрыли его лицо. Стив снова сел прямо. Так нельзя, он никогда не боялся его. Не сомневался. Даже сейчас он бросил всех чертовых друзей…

— А что будет с ними, Стив? — задал ему Баки едва слышно тот вопрос, на который Стив ответить был еще не в состоянии. 

— Пока не знаю, — ответил он честно. 

— Я не стою этого, — вырвалось у Баки. Даже спиной, даже через чертово кресло Стив чувствовал его отчаяние. Оно эхом отдалось в груди, напоминая о собственном. Никого Стив не знал лучше за эти чертовы девяносто лет, никого он так не любил, как Баки. Он привязан к нему всем своим существом, буквально каждую секунду своей жизни с тех пор, как Баки поверил в него. Поверил в него тощего, не став защищать. Каждый бой Стив принимал сам, отказываясь убегать. Баки кричал на него, смывая с лица кровь, но Стив упорно отказывался убегать. И Баки принимал его решение, хотя бог знает, какими силами это ему удавалось. Имея силу, больше всего на свете хочешь использовать ее, защищая близких. Стиву хотелось верить, что для Баки он был так же близок. После смерти матери у Стива не осталось никого, кроме него. Стиву трудно было вспомнить, была ли потребность в Баки еще до ее смерти. Кажется, нет, кажется, до того они спокойно валялись на полу, слушая Гленна Миллера, бродили по району, сбивая мусорные баки, и во всем этом было что-то обычное. 

Ее смерть заставила Стива слишком близко встретиться с реальной жизнью. Он возвращался с ее похорон, не чувствуя ничего, кроме иссушающей пустоты внутри, ведь он видел, как она умирает, и это был вопрос времени, однако сам факт перевернул всю его жизнь. Он шел по ступеням к дому, не представляя, как войти в него. Как, черт возьми, вообще переступить этот порог и сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось. Баки остановил его. Баки говорил ему, что будет рядом в любой момент, когда будет нужен. Стив только качал головой. Он не сможет стать самостоятельным, если Баки и дальше будет оберегать его. Стив отказал ему, не веря собственным ушам. Он смотрел на Баки в этой потрясающей заветной форме и думал только о том, что он сходит с ума, раз отказывается от компании в его день. 

Хорошо, что Баки не стал слушать его отказа. Тогда он мог затащить его в дом безо всяких усилий, несмотря на яростное сопротивление Стива. Чертово худое тело. Оно не имело никаких сил, заменяя их целым списком болезней. Неужели Стив мог морально бороться с чем-то в своей жизни тогда, имея свое тело? Ему нужен был Баки. Слишком нужен, чтобы произнести это вслух. 

Но и это тело не добавило ему уверенности. Это тело не привело его в новую жизнь, как он думал. Одно лишь появление Баки сделало его снова слабым, и если до сих пор Стив хотя бы не встречался с ним, лишь занимаясь его поисками, то теперь его присутствие мешало все воспоминания. 

— Ты уснул под «Лунную сонату» в тот день, когда умерла твоя мать. Уснул у меня на руках, а я даже не смог встать и уйти, — раздался вдруг его голос со спины, и Стив потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от всего своего водоворота мыслей ни о чем. Слишком много воспоминаний смешались, оставляя после себя горький привкус нереальности. Но вот же Баки, он реален, он, кажется, помнит Стива. Помнит «Лунную сонату». Почему так сложно поверить ему? — Это если вдруг ты думаешь, что я… Что я ничего не помню, — совсем тихо добавил Баки. Он смотрел в окно, прикусив губу. — Я помню жару в сороковом. Я помню твою зависть моей форме. Каждый раз, когда тебе отказывали, я так радовался, потому что, черт возьми, не мог возражать тебе, но и смотреть, как тебя отправят на смерть… Это было бы больше, чем можно вообще попросить от друга. Я уважал твое решение и ненавидел его. Как оказалось, если бы не оно, мы бы не встретились сейчас. 

— Баки… — Стив заставил себя развернуться к нему лицом. Не спрашивай то, на что я не смогу ответить. Не спрашивай о том, что было все это время, пока тебя не было. Я совершил слишком много ошибок, осознал Стив. Слишком. Есть то, что он не сможет простить себе. Бруклинские дни в его воспоминаниях отдавали жарой, отчаянием, болью от вечных синяков и… и жаждой пойти в эту чертову армию, чтобы хоть немного быть похожим на Баки. Ему хотелось ту же форму, в тот же полк, черт возьми, как только он начинал думать, что Баки уедет на войну без него, у него холодели руки. Это значило, что он останется совсем один. Он мечтал связать его и никуда не отпускать, мечтал закрыть все двери, сделать что-нибудь, чтобы Баки не уезжал на войну за него. Стив не боялся войны, не боялся смерти, но больше всего на свете он боялся… боялся не узнать об этом. Не быть рядом. Не умереть вместе с ним, потому что быть далеко от него — значило потерять все, что у него вообще оставалось в этой жизни. 

— На корабле я смог… вспомнить. Я помнил тебя до всего этого, и я не понимал, что происходит. Моя программа заставляла тебя бить, но я этого не хотел. Прости меня. — Баки снова опустил голову. Его биомеханическая рука сжалась в кулак. — Я так хотел бы избавиться от этого дерьма в моей голове. Сколько парней просто умерло в сорок четвертом, и ни один из них не прошел через подобное. Ни один. Но мы выиграли эту гребаную лотерею. — Стив провел рукой по волосам. Слишком много вопросов для них обоих. Как же тяжело ему вообще думать о чем-то. За все это время, что он спасал Баки от властей, с момента терактов и до этого чертового момента в самолете, больше всего на свете ему хотелось просто его обнять. Это другой мир, это другое время, это другое тело, у него другое тело, но, черт возьми, это все еще Баки, тот Баки, который легко выбивал молотком на ярмарках максимальное значение силы и выигрывал игрушки, тогда как Стиву было трудно поднять этот чертов молоток. Это все еще его лучший друг, так почему сейчас, когда никого рядом больше нет, когда никто не хочет засадить их в тюрьму прямо сейчас и прямо здесь, почему он не может преодолеть эту пару метров? Телом не исправить страха. Страха быть отвергнутым. 

— Я так рад, что ты жив, — смог наконец выговорить он. Отличное начало, похвалил он себя. Но в его словах можно было при желании увидеть иронию, что, собственно, Баки и сделал. Он смотрел на Стива раздраженно, и это стало последней каплей. Это вывело Стива из себя. Хватит. У него больше нет никакого преимущества, так почему же Стив все еще боится его недовольства? Он расстегнул ремни, в мгновение оказываясь над ним, нависая над его креслом, сжимая спинку, что от напряжения его кисти побелели. Вероятно, спинка деформирована навсегда. Плевать. Он деформирован навсегда, Баки деформирован навсегда. Это гораздо важнее. 

— Я хочу закончить с этим, увезти тебя и избавить от этого. Больше всего на свете я хочу пойти за тобой в эту чертову пропасть. — Баки смотрел на него упрямо и с недоверием. Его упрямство лишь дало Стиву сил. — Я должен был прыгнуть за тобой в ту же секунду, — уже тише добавил он. — Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя после того, как все это закончится. 

— Нет способа сделать меня нормальным, — так же тихо ответил Баки. Он не отвел взгляда на этот раз. — Ты гонишься за призраком. Меня больше нет. 

— Но ты же здесь, верно? — Плевать, что ему больше некуда возвращаться. Плевать, что Тони остался по другую сторону. Все они остались там, далеко, им даже на секунду не представить, что значит терять близкого друга снова и снова, снова и снова, сражаться с ним, оставить попытки сопротивляться и позволить ему бить себя. Лишь бы он вспомнил. Так много лет ждать его. Так много лет верить. Баки просит о невозможном. Стиву не забыть его, не отпустить его так просто, тем более что вот он, в паре десятков сантиметров от него, и его лицо знакомо Стиву до последней черты. — Я пойду за тобой до конца, — прошептал Стив, не пытаясь даже выразить всего отчаяния, переполнявшего его. Сознание твердило, что Баки прав, что это лишь вопрос времени, станет ли он снова безмозглым роботом, но его привязанность к нему все еще верила, что все возможно. Верило, что можно вытащить его. Уберечь. Спрятать. 

— Тебе стоило пожертвовать мной, чтобы иметь возможность позвать их на помощь, — твердил ему Баки, расстегивая ремень. — Меня больше нет, — повторил он, наклоняясь вперед. Его глаза были слишком знакомы Стиву, его взгляд остался таким же, как и много лет назад. Ты есть. Моих воспоминаний хватит на двоих. Это неважно. Будут новые. 

— Тебе меня не убедить. Я похоронил тебя однажды. Я не буду делать этого снова. — Стиву было трудно выдерживать его взгляд. Все так просто. Так хочется скрыть. Так хочется снова не думать о том, что много лет назад тощий слабый мальчишка влюбился в сильного и надежного друга, даже не думая о том, что свое идиотское детское чувство он пронесет через столько лет. Он пытался обмануть себя. Пытался… принять, что это нормально. Тогда это не было нормальным. Слишком много лет он считал себя полным уродом, способным на такое, чтобы пара лет в этом новом мире, где любить других парней — это нормально, помогла перестать считать себя таковым рядом с Баки. Он считал, что эта часть его жизни умерла, он, кажется, начинал верить Тони. Но появление Баки все перевернуло вверх дном. Я хочу, чтобы он знал. Я не хочу, чтобы он знал. Все и так слишком запутано, чтобы он мог произнести это теперь. 

— Много кто захочет использовать меня снова. Они будут искать меня. Будут выманивать тебя. Будут причинять боль твоим друзьям. Это тупик, Стив. — Баки давил на него всем своим существом, но больше Стив не собирался сдаваться, не собирался оставлять так, как все идет. Это последний чертов момент, когда он может сделать что-то правильно, и он трусит так, как будто ему только шестнадцать, когда стояла невыносимая жара, когда он был рядом, и тягучая музыка раздавалась в тишине между ними, унося их в другое измерение, когда больше всего на свете ему просто хотелось обнять его. Он трусил так, словно он только что вытащил четырехсот человек из плена Гидры, и это первая ночь в этом лагере, когда Баки снова с ним спустя много месяцев, и Стива разрывает от желания просто прикоснуться к нему. Поверить, что он не сон. Сколько чертовых лет можно трусить? 

— Мне плевать, что будет, если ты будешь рядом. — Баки дрогнул в своей защите. Кажется, он посмотрел на Стива неуверенно, словно не знал, что еще сказать, чтобы продолжить спор. Он казался растерянным. Стиву хватило этого, чтобы обнять его. Прижать к себе, как мечтал много лет, обнимать так, что любой другой уже орал бы от боли, только не Баки. — Не хочу больше быть кэпом. Хочу быть просто Стивом, — пробормотал он едва слышно, прижимаясь щекой к его волосам. Баки колебался с несколько мгновений, прежде чем обнять его в ответ. Слишком сильно, почти больно, лишая его возможности дышать. — Будь снова просто моим Баки, — попросил он шепотом, ощущая, как кружится голова. Моим Баки. Большего он сказать просто не мог. 

— Если бы я мог. — Его голос звучал у самого уха, вызывая слабую дрожь. Никогда в жизни Стиву не хотелось так сильно защитить его, уберечь, спрятать, уйти, никогда в жизни не произносить этих идиотских слов кода в его голове, сжечь все файлы, убрать все, что вообще когда-либо упоминалось о нем во всех файлах. Это возможно. Это возможно, если Баки в это поверит. Стив был готов уничтожить все, что касалось экспериментов над ним, в любой точке мира, сколько бы лет это не заняло, даже в России, где наверняка остались тонны материала. Пусть это развяжет Мировую войну. Лишь бы он поверил Стиву. Лишь бы он… остался. 

— Можешь. Пожалуйста. Можешь, — как заколдованный повторял Стив, опускаясь на колени. — Пожалуйста. — Он опустил голову на его колени. Он не мог раскрыть себя еще больше, это то, с чем он жил так много лет. В сумасшедшей, неправильной потребности в нем. Особенно сейчас, особенно здесь, в этом чужом мире. — Ты все, что у меня осталось. — Пусть этот полет окажется вечным. Пусть эти пятеро суперсолдат убивают кого угодно, Стив не хотел бы защищать в этот момент весь мир. В чем смысл, если он не может защитить одного-единственного человека?

— Хорошо. Я попробую. — Его слова разбили звенящую тишину. Его слова вызвали внутри Стива настоящую бурю. Он старался успокоиться, старался дышать. Рука Баки коснулась его волос. — Жить не можешь без меня, Стиви? — фыркнул он, и, кажется, на какую-то секунду и сам Стив в это поверил. В то, что прошлое можно вернуть. Его голос, его лицо. Он так много шансов упустил много лет назад, он потерял его, смог пережить, и теперь упускает снова. Хватит. Пусть он выбьет его из этого самолета, если захочет. Стив не будет возражать. 

Но даже если есть хотя бы маленький шанс на его ответ, Стив сойдет с ума вместе с ним. 

Так просто было подняться, перехватить руки и прижаться к его губам. Его сила позволяла сделать все что угодно. Сила Баки позволяла выкинуть его через ударопрочное лобовое стекло самолета. Но он лишь слабо дернулся, не отвечая. Стив отстранился, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Это неправильно и всегда так было, чего он хотел сейчас? Он ждал удара. Так точно будет правильно. 

— Я думал, у тебя было достаточно девушек, чтобы научиться целоваться. Ты меня разочаровал, — произнес Баки с иронией, и Стив едва не задохнулся от удивления, когда он поцеловал его. Властно, уверенно, скользя языком по его губам. Он разом обмяк в его руках, и Баки усмехнулся, продолжая его целовать. Это не представлялось Стиву возможным и реальным. Как много лет это было единственным, что ему нужно. Как много лет он думал, как это могло бы быть, если бы маленькому Стиву хватило смелости. Наверное, тогда бы Баки ему точно врезал. Сейчас они слишком… сломлены, чтобы быть нормальными. Как же чертовски хорошо.

Стиву хотелось больше. Больше Баки, больше за все это потраченное время. Он учился в процессе, он отвечал так сильно, как только мог, и Баки смеялся над ним. Его смех был самым потрясающим, что Стив вообще желал услышать. Он целовал снова, сам, прикусывая его губы, не позволяя отстраняться. Все становилось каким-то невообразимым чудом на свои места. Сейчас так неважно, что было и что будет, сейчас есть только он и Баки, который так… 

Так отвечает, словно захотел этого не сейчас и не вчера. Стив едва не упустил эту мысль, когда Баки провел рукой по его спине. 

— И как ты его снимаешь? — Его голос был низким, хриплым, его голос заставил Стива вспыхнуть, но не от стыда, а от немедленного желания оказаться… оказаться ближе к нему. Автопилот отчаянно мигал, сообщая, что посадка близко. Летим дальше, пожалуйста, летим вечно, куда угодно. — Скажешь, когда закончим здесь, идет? — Его губы слегка задели мочку его уха. Стив застонал. Он не хочет нигде ничего заканчивать. Плевать на эту базу и на всех солдат, на весь мир, который заставлял их умирать и терять друг друга. 

Он в отчаянии прижался губами к его шее. Баки смеялся. Его кожа была горячей, его руки могли бы причинять боль, если бы Стив был против его прикосновений, но сейчас ему было плевать, насколько сильно Баки обнимает его. Только обнимай.

Только не отпускай.


End file.
